


Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by WaywardSonsAndBlazingGuns



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Circles - Freeform, Cockles, Cute, Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, True Love, featuring that very special kettle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardSonsAndBlazingGuns/pseuds/WaywardSonsAndBlazingGuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Jensen realizes he's a very lucky man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love With You

Jensen was bored. It was a Sunday night and Jensen Ackles was unbelievably, unbearably bored. He thought about calling his giant moose of a friend, Jared but he knew that if he did, Jared would tease him about Misha for the entire call. Jensen had very recently confessed his feelings towards him because Jared dared him to. And Jensen Ackles was not one to chicken out of a dare. He wanted to thank his tall friend and bless him and his fabulous, fabulous hair.

If it wasn’t for Jared, Misha wouldn’t be snoring in _his_ bed right now.

Jensen spent a few minutes reliving the amazing day he had and thinking about how adorable Misha looked in his sleep but broke out of his daydream when he heard some noise coming from the kitchen. Jensen tiptoed to the kitchen and found Mish rifling through the cabinets, looking for something to eat.

Mish turned around to face Jensen, kettle in hand and hair still mussed from his sleep. Damn did he look sexy. Jensen’s gaze fell to the kettle clutched in his hands.

That kettle.

_That kettle, in all its shiny, silver glory, was a declaration for his true, undying love for Misha Collins._

Misha snapped his fingers in front of his face, “Jen?”

Jensen looked up at him and grinned, “Yeah?”

“Where’d you go?”

Jensen’s hand grazed the kettle lovingly, “Ah, nowhere … just … thinking about some memories I have with you.”

Misha laughed and snatched the kettle away, turning from his one true love to make himself a nice cup of tea.

“I can’t believe it took us this long.”

Jensen leaned against the counter and let out a chuckle, “Why though?”

“honestly? I thought you were interested in Jared.”

Jensen almost choked, “What? Dude! That’s _so gross!_ Jared’s like my brother.”

Misha laughed sheepishly, “and for so long … I thought I’d been running in circles around you … I thought we’d get nowhere.”

Jensen pulled Misha close by the collar of his shirt and he noticed – Misha was wearing _his_ shirt, “I’m glad you stopped running in circles then.” And sealed his lips against his.

Sunday night wasn’t special, but he and Jensen drank tea that Misha made using that very special electric kettle and snuggled on the sofa until they both fell asleep. And somehow, that was perfect. Jensen was one lucky guy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very serious work of fiction. It's very close to my heart. I dedicate it to my immensely supportive friends who gave me the courage to post this


End file.
